Through Glass
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: Sylvester and Tweety have known each other since they were babies. When the two meet again as adults, will they still remember each other? Sylvester/Tweety


**Through Glass**

**Pairings: **Sylvester/Tweety and Minor Sylvester/Sylvia

It was a bright sunny morning, and all the little baby Looney Tunes were out in the playground having fun. Tweety was swinging back and forth on the swing, with Sylvester pushing her from behind. "Come on, Sylvester. Can't you go any higher?" Tweety asked, looking back at her friend.

"If I do, you'll fly off, Tweety!" Sylvester responded. Tweety happily laughed, but she knew he was right. As Sylvester continued to push Tweety, he looked to see a small female kitten wearing a purple bow around her neck. He started to smile, and stopped pushing Tweety who stopped short and knocked him over. "What is it?" Tweety asked, confused. Sylvester stood up and shook himself off; he then looked back at the young kitten.

"She seems new here. Why don't we go greet her?" Sylvester asked. He and Tweety headed over to the young kitten, who looked up to see them and was surprised. "Hello. Are you new here?" Sylvester asked. The female kitten looked at the two, and then smiled.

"Yes, I am. I arrived just yesterday. My name's Sylvia." The kitten responded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Sylvia. My name's Sylvester and this is my friend, Tweety." Sylvester said, and looked over at Tweety who happily waved to Sylvia. Sylvia looked at the two in confusion; was she really hearing this?

"You two are friends?" she asked. "Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" Sylvester asked, concerned. Sylvia was surprised; she certainly knew that there was something wrong with this. They were both meant to hate each other! But, she figured that she shouldn't let them know of that; it didn't seem like such a good idea to her.

"No, not at all. I was just wondering since I wasn't sure how you knew each other." Sylvia responded. Sylvester smiled in understanding; he figured that was what the problem was. But then, he looked to see that everyone was going back inside and looked over at Sylvia.

"Come one, Sylvia. We have to go inside now." Sylvester said, and he and Tweety started to go inside. Sylvia looked on at the two as they walked away; she was very certain that there was something they didn't know, and she wanted to figure out what it was. Noticing that Sylvia wasn't following, Sylvester turned around to see her. "Sylvia, let's hurry!" he called. Sylvia was surprised, and then smiled.

"I'm coming!" she responded, and immediately followed them inside. In the house, Sylvia was playing with a toy truck, and she looked notice Sylvester and Tweety playing together with the tow tractor. Sylvia couldn't help but feel a bit envious as she watched them on; they always seemed to play with each other. "Sylvester, would you like to play with me?" Sylvia asked.

"Thanks, Sylvia. But I'm okay with Tweety." Sylvester responded. Sylvia crossed her arms; she was certain that there was something that crossed the boundaries of friendship with these two. She was sure that they were more than friends, but they didn't seem to notice it themselves. "If I didn't know better, I would say that Sylvia's a bit jealous, Sylvester." Tweety said, noticing Sylvia watching them on.

"What? Now, why would Sylvia be jealous?" Sylvester asked. "I'm not sure. I don't think she likes that fact that we always play together." Tweety commented. Sylvester looked at Sylvia, and he could see that she did in fact look a bit upset. But, he was sure that it was nothing to worry about.

However, things didn't last long because one day, Tweety had to move out. As she walked out of the house with her things, Sylvester was the one to follow her. "I'm sorry you have to leave, Tweety." Sylvester said. Tweety turned around to face him and smiled.

"It's all right. I had a lot of fun playing with you, Sylvester." Tweety said. Sylvester nodded, and had an idea. "Tweety, just so you don't forget me, I drew this for you." Sylvester said, and showed Tweety a picture of them standing on opposite sides of a heart while there was writing on the heart that said 'Sylvester + Tweety forever.' Tweety looked at the picture and smiled.

"That's beautiful. Thank you, Sylvester. I'll always look at this and think of you." Tweety said. Sylvester smiled, and the two friends embraced for what would possibly be the last time. "You won't forget me either, will you, Sylvester?" Tweety asked, as Sylvester let her go.

"I won't. I promise, Tweety." Sylvester responded. Tweety nodded, showing she believed him and headed off while Sylvester waved goodbye to her. He was sure that they would meet again, but he didn't know just how long that would be...

**Many Years Later...**

In a nearby house, a canary with familiar baby blue eyes was looking outside the window from where she was in her cage. It was none other than Tweety, and she was thinking about the friend she had left a long time ago. "It's been so long since I last saw him, and I don't have any idea of how he is." Tweety sighed, sadly. She turned to look at the wall and saw the picture he had drawn her before she left hanging on the wall. Tweety sighed; she always looked at that picture whenever she felt alone.

"I wonder how he's doing." Tweety said to herself. She was unaware of how much he had changed since she last saw him...

Sylvester was happily relaxing in his home; he had grown up significantly over the years. He looked up to see his girlfriend come in the room; it was none other than Sylvia, wearing her familiar purple bow. "Hey, Sylvia. How have you been today?" Sylvester asked, smiling to see her.

"Sylvester, I was wondering if we could have a guest over for dinner tonight." Sylvia said. Sylvester sat up immediately, surprised. "That sounds great. Who could we invite?" he asked. Sylvia had a bit of thought to herself.

"I was thinking of the little canary who lives not far from here. She has big baby blue eyes, and she always thinks of the friend she left when she was a baby." Sylvia explained, and she went over to call the guest. Sylvester was a bit confused; why did that description sound very familiar? He immediately dismissed the thought; that couldn't be possible.

Tweety was still in her cage, when she could hear the sound of the phone going off. She got out of her cage and picked it up to see who it was. "Hello? You'd like me to come over for dinner? That sounds great; I'd love to. I'll be there at six!" Tweety smiled, and immediately hung up to get ready. She didn't know how things would go at that night though...

That night, Sylvia had finished setting everything when she could hear the doorbell. "I'll get it, Sylvester." Sylvia said, and opened the door to see their guest; the small canary she had been talking about. As Tweety came in, she could be certain that there was something familiar about the female cat who smiled brightly at her, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

As Tweety came to the table, she flew up to her place and made herself comfortable. She noticed that she was sitting from across Sylvester, and started to smile; she knew who this was in an instant. "Sylvester!" she smiled, and immediately flew out of her seat to hug him tight around the neck. As Sylvia came inside, she saw this and was alarmed; she recognized this little bird.

"Tweety?" she asked. Tweety looked up and let go of Sylvester's neck, leaving him gasping for air. "Sylvia?" Tweety asked, wordless. Sylvester shook himself off and looked at the two, confused. "You both know each other?" he asked.

"How could I not, Sylvester? That's Tweety, your little friend that you always played with." Sylvia responded. Sylvester looked at Tweety, who immediately nodded, and he looked back up at Tweety. "If I recognized her, I'd know it. And I don't know what you mean, Sylvia." Sylvester responded.

"What do you mean? You were always with her, so how could you not remember her?" Sylvia asked, alarmed by Sylvester's cluelessness. "I would know if I knew her, and I don't!" Sylvester snapped back, almost immediately. Tweety was confused; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You mean to tell me that you don't remember everything we did together, Sylvester?" Tweety asked. "I'm serious; I don't know what you mean!" Sylvester shouted in response. Tweety nearly jumped back; she didn't expect Sylvester to snap like that.

"Well, I guess that means you would have to figure it out yourself, huh?" Sylvia asked, crossing her arms. That did it for Sylvester; he had reached his limit at this point.

"Stop it, both of you! Leave me alone!" Sylvester yelled, and immediately ran up to his room slamming the door behind him. Tweety stared in disbelief while Sylvia was just wordless. "What am I going to do now?" Sylvia asked. Tweety had a bit of thought, and then had an idea.

"You don't have to do anything; I'll be right back." Tweety said, and flew out of the house to get something from her place. Meanwhile, Sylvester was up in his room lying on his bed; he just wanted to be alone. He was so confused; he wasn't able to think straight.

"What is going on? Our guest claims she knows me, and even Sylvia says we know each other. But I don't know what they're talking about, so how can I be certain of any of this?" Sylvester asked himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he could hear a knock on the door. He went over and opened it to see that it was Tweety.

"Could I come in? I have something I want to show you; I think it will help." Tweety said. "How many times do I have to say it? I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't even know you!" Sylvester said, and was about to close the door again when he noticed that Tweety had something in her hand. He took it and unfolded it to see that it was the picture he drew when he was a baby. As he looked at it, he looked down at Tweety and started to smile; he did know who this was!

"Tweety... that is you!" Sylvester smiled. He picked Tweety up and hugged her tightly, much to her surprise. As he let go, Sylvester looked Tweety straight in the eyes; he felt so guilty for being rude to her.

"Tweety, I'm so sorry I didn't remember you. I don't know what I was thinking, but I somehow knew it was you. I just couldn't convince myself of that. I completely forgot about you, when I promised I wouldn't. Do you think you could ever forgive me?" Sylvester asked. Tweety smiled; how could she not?

"Of course, Sylvester. I forgive you for everything." Tweety smiled. Sylvester looked back at the picture and smiled; it reminded him of something he wanted to tell Tweety before she left.

"Tweety, when I drew that picture, it was to tell you something I couldn't say with words. That was because I didn't know what it was at the time, but I know now. What I was saying with that was that... I love you." Sylvester explained. Tweety smiled, amazed; she knew that there was something behind that simple picture. He was telling her his feelings without words, but she didn't see that until hearing it from him.

"I love you too, Sylvester. I've always known that you felt that way for me." Tweety said, happily. With that, the two kissed. They had feelings as little children, but didn't fully realize them until they were adults. Now they were together again, and nothing would separate them again.


End file.
